A Romeo and Juliet Caste
by DD Agent
Summary: Glimpse into Delenn's personal life, her family and her relationship with Neroon.
1. All Alone in the Night

A Romeo and Juliet Caste by DD Agent 

Spoilers: Up to Season 2's All Alone in the Night

Chapter One – All Alone in the Night

Delenn sat alone in her bare room, with no windows and a depressing sense about the place. She had just been removed from the Grey Council, and she was feeling the burden of everything that had happened since the chrysalis heavy in her heart. From the looks that people gave her as she walked down the Zocalo to the final act of betrayal by her own people, as her actions were not 'politically correct'. Her hair laid by her shoulder, and her green eyes echoed a silence. All she could hear was the dim hum of the ship and the gentle footsteps outside her door. Thinking it was Lennier, she went to find something to wipe her eyes with.

However, when the door opened; Neroon, Star rider and Satai entered. His bone crest and warrior caste robes declared a regal bearing that carried with it an ego that had prominently wiped Delenn's hopes for the Grey Council to at least understand what she is doing and what she had become. The door closed behind him, making the room feel more like a cell than ever before.

"Hello Delenn," he said in his gloating tone. His face appeared triumphant, like he desired her to lay beaten and backed into a dark and lonely corner.

"Leave Neroon. You are not welcome here," Delenn murmured back, turning from him so he could not see the tears in her eyes. He did not take her warning, and gently sat down beside her. The bed lowered and she could sense her presence. She was wearing her night things, as she intended to get at least an hours sleep before returning to Babylon 5. With Neroon sitting there, she felt severely underdressed and embarrassed.

"I am sorry," he whispered. Delenn turned to face him then. Even after Valen, no Warrior Caste Minbari had ever said sorry, to Minbari or otherwise. He could see the look of shock in her face and gently began to stroke it with a thumb and a forefinger. The end result was so comforting, so wonderful that Delenn almost forgot that this male had taken her place on the council and had humiliated her.

Almost.

Delenn leapt from the bed as dignified as she could manage and stood angrily to the side.

"What in Valen's name do you think you are doing? I thought I was an _affront _to the _purity_ of our race!" Delenn asked, her tone hurried and angry.

"If I had said nothing about your appearance then Shakiri would have grown suspicious. He would have thought that something was wrong," was the reply. Neroon made to stand, but Delenn turned her back to him once again, showing him that the conversation was over.

"Delenn…" He whispered, coming up behind her. He slowly breathed on her neck as he kissed it. His arms wrapped around her, and she felt the comforting presence of him that she had known since she was a child.

………………………………...

**Delenn sat in temple meditating. Her father was alive and the war between the Humans and the Minbari wasn't even a possibility yet. She was a happy religious caste Minbari, meditating before her class with her teacher Draal. Her robes were in a light white colour, and the temple sparkled with what seemed like magic. **

**The doors to the temple opened, and in came Neroon of the warrior caste. He had no business there, and the only reason he could possibly come would be to take the latest and youngest Religious acolyte and engage in inappropriate sexual rituals with her. He was well known to the older acolytes and often chased out of the temple. **

**He was pathetic and he had an ego that was larger than several planets. He was a warrior, and they were completely different. Yet when his gaze shifted to where she was praying, their eyes met. Her heart skipped a beat and started to race as she realised he was coming over. To her. **

………………………………...

"Neroon," Delenn moaned as the kisses grew faster and harder on her neck. His lips made the skin wet and cold and Delenn found that she could die at that very moment and be at peace.

"Yes Delenn?" He asked, stopping the rampage on her neck to look into those green eyes he found mesmerising. He had often lost himself in those eyes when they were younger. He turned around to face her, stroking the side of her face with his long fingers.

"What are you doing?" Delenn wondered as he held her strongly and comfortingly.

"Six cycles ago I asked you a question. You said yes. Then you went to Babylon 5 and I only have seen you once since, and even then I had to pretend that my feelings were non existent," Neroon said with a smile playing on his face. He pulled Delenn to him and planted a deep kiss on her lips.

Her heart began to race and as she looked at his handsome face and realised that he wasn't joking. Six cycles ago he asked her to be his mate. They decided to keep it secret as a joining between to high profile Minbari in different castes.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and discretely experimented by biting it. He felt her hatred at him slipping, but he was not sure. He loved the feel of her under his hands, especially the new found addition of hair. This change had made her unique, unique in everyone else's eyes and not just in his. Her smell was also unique, something he had not smelled before. Travelling after the war, he had gone to many different worlds and he believed he recognised this particular scent. He believed it to be orange blossom.

"Neroon," Delenn started and he released his grip to look at her. "Even after all this time apart, I will still be your mate. But, if we are to do so, we must start the sleeping ritual," she finished, and he smiled. He kissed each of her delicate hands and sat her down on the bed. Neroon used his thumbs to wipe away some of the remaining tears.

"Of course. Now?" He asked, holding her tenderly. She pressed her head against him and he was revealed to feel the pressure of her head bone under his chin.

"Yes, before I must leave for Babylon 5," Delenn replied and kissed him lightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Neroon walked over to her and smiled. His pike was resting against his thigh and she could see the dark robes of one that was taught by Durhan himself. **

**"What are you doing here Neroon? Surely the Star rider youths are not being trained in this part of Yeodor," Delenn smirked, rising as the bell called her to class. **

**"That is true. I'm here to see you Delenn of Mir," Neroon replied, his smirk with equal sarcasm. He looked like a predator waiting to pounce. She was shocked at his words, but did not show it. That would have given him a sort of victory. **

**"Why?" The simple question had so many answers but Delenn wasn't interested in what he had to say. She was only interested in getting to temple and to Draal's lesson. **

**"Because I find you intriguing Delenn of Mir. Very intriguing," Delenn rushed off as composed as she could, his parting words ringing in her head.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had fallen asleep in her room, and Delenn had silently packed her things. She had no intention of watching Neroon, just leaving with her dignity intact.

Once, a long time ago, she had been willing to move the stars themselves for him. Now, after his words at the Grey Council meeting and his somewhat sincere reasons, Delenn couldn't bare to look at him.

_I have sacrificed all that I was and all that I am._

_I'm more than happy to let you go back to the humans._

_The Warrior caste can not be allowed to set policy. _

_I didn't know whether I should laugh or weep. _

_Before me is a creature that I do not recognise. _

_One foot in two worlds._

_An affront to the purity of our race!_

_Return to Babylon 5 and stay there!_

_STAY THERE!_

With the words spoken at the council meeting as her catalyst, Delenn made her decision. Neroon was a part of her life that had died in the chrysalis. Although he might still love her, and although some part of her screamed it was wrong, Delenn left the small chamber.

In an adjacent corridor, she found Lennier and they walked to their flyers. Departing from the ship, Delenn looked at the beautiful, shimmering surface of the ship and realised that she never would be welcomed into the circle of the grey council or the Minbari federation as friend again.


	2. Grey 17 is Missing

A Romeo and Juliet Caste by DD Agent 

Spoliers: Up to Season 3's Grey 17 is missing.

Chapter Two - Grey 17 is missing

"I am the very modern version…no that's not right,"

"I am the very model of a major general, with information…with information…oh bugger!"

Marcus, hospitalized due to Neroon's interference, had been trying all afternoon to remember his favourite song. Thanks to his concussion, he was having trouble remembering all the words, and getting rather frustrated.

"Marcus, you have had a great shock and a great injury. Do not expect to recite the words to this song all at once," Delenn reprimanded. She was smiling as she patted his hand. Marcus was her favourite Ranger, even though he was somewhat annoying and occasionally reverted to a hyperactive child. But he had a way that could make you forget about even a shadow attack.

"I know Entil'zha. But if I can't recite Gilbert and Sullivan, what can I do?" Marcus muttered, his face growing dark.

"You can always recite your classical literature," Delenn retorted, patting his hand for the last time. She left Marcus' bedside, and she swore she could still hear him trying to recite his song.

Neroon's visit had shocked her. Not that she had expected any different. The last time that they had seen each other in the flesh had been after she had left him asleep in her room. But threatening to kill her? That was severe, even for him. He must have been greatly embarrassed to find her gone, stood up by a religious caste, and not even a full Minbari one at that.

Over a year had passed now, and Delenn was beginning to realize that her heart belonged to someone else. John Sheridan had, as Marcus often said, swept her off her feet. She felt like she was falling in love, and felt scared at the prospect. Her relationships didn't end well. Space and duty had separated Neroon and her, while war had separated herself and Rukhat. Dukhat's son often found his way into her thoughts when considering Neroon. He was long dead,

She often compared both of them: Neroon and Sheridan. Just to see if her heart and her head agreed that she had made the right choice. Neroon was brash, young and full of his own destiny. John Sheridan was strong, powerful and made Delenn's breathe shorten when she heard his name.

"Hello Ambassador," said a voice from behind her, Delenn turned around and saw John Sheridan standing behind her. He was dressed in casual clothes, which made him look more livelier. But, truth be told, in his uniform was how Delenn pictured him kissing her. He seemed so much stronger and younger in the black Minbari uniform. So much like the man who would beat the Shadows all the way back to the rim.

"Hello John. Are you doing anything right now?" Delenn asked. He slipped an arm around her small waist and drew her closer. She smelled his musky scent and slid her shoulder under the crook of his arm. It was a position that she was greatly familiar with.

"For you, never," was his reply. His words even surprised himself. But, rubbing strands of her beautiful brown hair together made him realize that he would go to hell and back to the woman in front of him.

"Good. I wondered if you would be available to have dinner in my quarters. Maybe you could explain to me the relevance of Gilbert and Sullivan?" The last part made John laugh.

"You're spending way too much time with Marcus," was his reply, but gestured the way to her quarters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had had a pleasant meal. Nothing fancy, nothing too hard to cook. Just normal food, easy and edible, in a place where they could feel happy. Now John and Delenn was sitting on her floor among a pile of cushions discussing comedy sketches and songs.

"Bill Bailey was my idol as a kid. He was just such a funny man. I absolutely love Rebo and Zooty. Guess everyone does,"

"Who is this Bill Bailey?" asked Delenn, her face leaning into his in earnest.

For one second, Sheridan noticed that she was sitting practically on his lap. Her hands were inches from his chest, and her legs were curled up under her. He started stroking her leg and she responded by stroking the nape of his neck.

"Bill Bailey is a comedy genius. Maybe you should ask Marcus to give you the full explanation. He's probably got all of his songs on a couple of crystals," John Sheridan replied. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer.

Their faces were inches away from each other, then centimeters. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he leant in, missing her lips to kiss her cheek.

"I feel so happy with you," Sheridan stated, his mouth kissing her cheek again.

"So do I John," She replied. His hands were covering the small of her back and hers flat on his thighs for balance more than anything as the two leant in to kiss. No Ivanova knew they were there, nothing could interrupt them.

Their lips began to touch, but then the door to Delenn's quarters opened. In stepped Neroon.

"Hello Delenn,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Darren was a physiotherapist. He was also a punching bag, a musician and a counselor. Darren was a Minbari (his name was apparently of pak'ma'ra origin, and hated his parents even more for giving him the name of carrion eaters).**

**The war was hard on everyone he supposed,** **but him even more so. The personal physician of the Star rider soldiers, Darren often felt like buggering off to Centauri Prime.**

**That way he wasn't involved in any wars and he could try and solve that unfortunate problem about Minbari not ingesting alcohol. **

**Darren was a very unusual Minbari. But even he could tell when one of his own was in love.**

**"Neroon, stop acting like a dummy and get on with your training," Darren yelled. The Alyt looked around and saw his trainer standing with his head in his hands. He stopped daydreaming at once and continued to run laps of the small training arena.**

**"Absolute Numpty," Darren mumbled and continued to roll his eyes. The poor boy was in love with one of the Grey council, a religious one. D something. Delenn, that was it! She would probably be killed in an attack before the end of the war, and Neroon could start behaving like a proper Star rider.**

**Darren was a very unusual Minbari.**

**Probably had something to do with the fact that he was raised by humans.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Neroon, wait!" Delenn cried. She had rushed out of her quarters to chase after her former lover. He whipped round, his face ablaze with hurt and betrayal.

"Star Killer! You reject me, but Star Killer is the one you choose!" Neroon yelled. His face was somewhat flushed by Minbari standards. Delenn thanked Valen that John had decided to stay in her quarters.

"I wasn't the one who let my fear of the leader of his clan make him insult the woman he claimed to care about!" Delenn shouted back. Her face was getting rather flushed too, and felt anger slipping away as she looked at his slumped figure.

Defeated.

Londo came out of his quarters singing a song about dancing for some strange reason. Seeing the two Minbari in a fighting position made him change his mind and reenter his quarters humming a little ditty. Delenn thought it was Marcus' special song. Neroon stood straight backed against the corridor and stared deep into the face of what was probably the most powerful Minbari who ever lived.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you my intentions instead of leaving you in the middle of the night," Delenn apologized, licking her lips. She gave an apologetic smile before looking down to the floor like a naughty child.

"I should have responded better than threatening to kill you a year later," Neroon mumbled. It was the second time that he had apologized to her and she could see it was getting no easier for him.

"We are very different people than what we once were Neroon. A long time ago, our hearts may have been joined. But after the war, it was not possible. I would like us to be friends Neroon, if that is still an option available to us. I also hope that this incident will not stop the Star riders and the family of Mir from becoming allies against the shadows," Delenn smiled. Neroon did too. The large warrior gave her the warrior caste salute and turned away from her.

"I hope he is worth it Delenn, for not many of our people will be as forgiving as Lennier and myself,"

Those were the last words he would ever say to her without a front to shield his feelings.

Delenn went back into her quarters, and was dismayed that Sheridan had tidied up, even putting the dishes away. The room was neat and tidy, and she could see he had been quite dismayed that she had run out after him.

"I got bored," was his simple reply. Delenn made him sit down and explained the story of her and Neroon. It was a story that she had only told three individuals before. All three of them were male, and all three of them were Minbari. Neither of them were Lennier, Draal or Dukhat.

"We were young, myself and Neroon. He was a warrior recruit and I a young religious acolyte. We started to see each other more and more as the years went by. Him often coming to my temple and I would watch him train. We began to realize that we were in love with one another. We decided to keep it a secret, as it is acceptable for Religious and Worker to mate, but Warriors stick within their own caste if possible.

We continued our relationship till I was called in to become an acolyte of the Grey Council. Our relationship had to stop there or risk being discovered. It was a relief, to stop our joining. You see, lying is a stain upon both body and soul, and although we had not had to lie yet, it would come. He left with a ship and their crew, and I began to learn under the Grey Council. There, I had a relationship with another Minbari," Delenn was choking out the words at this point.

Sheridan leant forward, and held her hand as she continued to relay her story.

"His name was Rukhat, Dukhat's only son. He was funny, and seemed to belong to neither of the castes. He was so different from Neroon it was amazing. His father was happy about the joining, and so was mine. Neroon knew nothing of the fact that I had taken another mate, but it was none of his concern. Then the war began, and life began to break apart.

Dukhat, my friend and teacher died. My father died. After the war, there was another war for us. This one is not so well known, as we lost. Rukhat was killed, and I lost another love. A few years before I came here, Neroon asked me if I would like to continue the joining. I agreed, not realising that we had changed so much. That relationship ended a long time ago," Delenn finished and Sheridan held her till early in the morning. He didn't let go till Ivanova came personally by Delenn's quarters to find out where the wayward captain had gotten to.

Delenn noticed that she was humming Gilbert and Sullivan.


	3. Moments of Transition

A Romeo and Juliet Caste by DD Agent 

Spoliers: Up to Season 4's Moment of Transition

Chapter Three – Moments of Transition

Delenn had locked herself in her room, and Lennier was keeping watch outside. Turval and other prominent religious members all wanted to talk to her, to see what her thoughts were on the day just passed. But Lennier would not allow them entry, he had to give Delenn time to grieve. After she had reformed the Grey Council, Delenn had needed some time to reflect on what had happened to Neroon. She needed to know why he did what he did, after all they had done to one another.

Three figures approached. All of them were wearing hoods, but only one covered their face. The young acolytes shied away from the group, as it was an unusual one at best. The taller one was in the middle, and they both wore a symbol on the pocket of their robes. Each was wearing a different symbol from one of all three castes.

Darren, trainer to the Star riders was among those with the hood down. His crest, sharpened to points, had a streak of red running down the centre. His face held many lines, more than it did in the war. He wanted to pay his final respects to Neroon, and see the one he loved for cycles upon cycles.

Delenn.

Benji, was standing on the other side of the hooded ones. Considered to be an eccentric among the Minbari, Benji revelled in his individuality. Wearing robes of shocking pink and the customary red streak, Benji stood out in the middle of all the white. He was worker caste, and was loyal to the religious. There were rumours that Benji wasn't from our time, but from the past. All he said to that was:

Sod off and mind your own business.

Benji and Darren created rumours of their very own, and many whispers among those present. Many of the acolytes were not happy to see one of the Warrior Caste in this place, especially near their leader.

In the middle of these two was the hooded figure. By the way they were standing, it was obvious that he was the leader of the three. It was also obvious that they were part of the sect of Valco.

Created just after the war with the Earthers, the sect of Valco was formed to preserve the original culture and Minbari spirit that would be lost following contact with aliens and the inevitable war between the castes. The acolyte's recognised the trademark streak of red in the middle of their crests and the silver crescent moon on the hoods. Lennier did too, and was surprised and intrigued when the middle one stepped forward.

"I am here to see Delenn," the Minbari spoke with a deep voice, strong and charming at the same time. His voice was commanding, and if Lennier was a lesser person, he would have let him in without question.

"No. No one can see Delenn until she is ready to receive visitors," replied Lennier. He stepped forward, his hands forming a stand off position. He would fight these stranger if he meant on seeing his mentor. Delenn was still praying, meditating and grieving for the loss of Neroon, and had asked not to be disturbed unless the ceiling caved in.

"She will see me," the voice replied. The door opened, and out stepped Delenn. Her face was clean and free of any tears that she had shed. She was wearing the traditional white, and noticed all the people surrounding her chamber.

"Why? Why would I see you among all these others?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, yet it filled the hall, echoing off the walls.

The figure stepped forward and removed his hood. He was handsome, very handsome. He had a strong jaw and a smooth face. His eyes were deep green, and had that same mesmerising quality that Delenn's had.

"Surely it hasn't been so long that you would forget your own brother, Delenn," Brandon of Mir finished.

Lennier was stunned and looked at Delenn to confirm this strangers identity. She looked stunned also, but noticed the two figures behind him, two of Brandon's old friends. She hadn't seen her brother since the war, but he looked good. His eyes didn't have the same haunting aspect that hers sometimes adopted. Instead, his sparked with life and electricity.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**"Come now little sister, keep up!" Brandon laughed, as the whole family climbed. **

**Their mother had gone into the sisters of Valeria, and their father Selenn of Mir was treating them to a walk to the city's top point. On the top of this hill you could see the entire city of Yeodor and even Tuzanor in the background. **

**Selenn sat down and started to meditate. Delenn and her friend Mayan sat and looked fascinated at the city below them. Darren had been the first one to the top, and now was beginning to draw his training staff. Brandon joined him and they began to tussle until Delenn pointed something out.**

**"What is that?" Delenn asked anyone who would listen. Their father opened one eye to see which direction his child was pointing at and then closed it again.**

**"Tuzanor. The city of sorrows," Selenn replied, his meditation slowing his breathe. **

**"To dream in the city of sorrows is to dream of a better future," Delenn and Mayan recited. They had been taught about the city recently by Sech Turval. Both Darren and Brandon leapt to the side of the hill and peered out to the west.**

**"One day, I'm going to train there and become one of the an'lashok," Darren said, mesmerised. Selenn stopped meditating and joined the children on the edge of the bank.**

**"I'm going to become a poet and perform," Mayan declared, joining in the game.**

**"I am going to be a priestess and work in one of Valen's temples," Delenn replied, her voice joyous at this prospect. Brandon had since stood up by this point and reached out as if to touch the city.**

**"And Brandon my son, what are you going to become when you are older?" Selenn asked. Brandon looked at his father and smiled.**

**"I am going to travel over a hundred worlds and see the sun set on every one. Afterwards, I'm going to see Darren fail his an'lashok training," Brandon smiled as he was tackled by Darren. The two girls squealed and leapt out the way. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In her chamber, she had set aside some chairs and a pot of tea for her guests. Lennier had not been happy that she had let the three men in, but it was not his decision.

Brandon, Delenn's brother was sitting next to her, too closely for Lennier's liking. That was his place and, family or not, he was responsible for her. Benji and Darren were sitting next to Brandon on the left.

"So, little sister, how have you been? From what I have been hearing, you didn't make the position of priestess did you?" Brandon asked, sipping his tea. He gave her a warm smile and a small laugh. Unlike many Minbari who first saw her appearance, her brother was not phased and actually seemed pleased by it.

"No. And did you ever get to see a hundred sun sets?" Delenn asked. Benji took this moment to choke on his tea. Darren ended up slapping him on the back, and sending the cup skidding across the floor.

"Unfortunately not. Got a little side tracked with these two. Did get to see Darren fail his an'lashok training though. I hear you're engaged to be married. John Sheridan isn't it?" Brandon replied. Darren threw him a dirty look when he mentioned his ranger training and Delenn was surprised that he didn't call her fiancé Star Killer. Many people did. Then Delenn remembered that while Brandon had considered joining the war effort, he had opted out and ran away.

"Why are you here Brandon?" Delenn asked. After losing one of her oldest friends and being in the star fire wheel, she was not up to games. Darren and Benji stood up as Brandon stroked his sisters face.

"To see my little sister before I go away for a very, very long time," Brandon replied. Delenn caved in, but Brandon drew her close and held her, very much like John Sheridan had done all those many months ago.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The temple which he had often visited to see the new acolytes was the final resting place of Neroon, Star rider, Satai and friend.

Many Minbari had come to see the plaque be put on the temple door. It was a special place, as only people who have died to protect the religious caste and their way of life may be put upon it. There was only one plaque on it before, and that was from a thousand years ago.

Neroon's family had turned up to see their child's resting place. Delenn, Lennier and the main members of the family of Mir were present to bid farewell to him. She had been sent a message from John that everything was going okay their end, and that he hoped everything was going all right with her.

Brandon, Darren and Benji were also in attendance. Wearing robes of white, black and pink made the three stand out even more than their crests did. Once Turval and Durhan had said their piece, people were invited to have a private moment in a special section of the temple where they could talk to Neroon's spirit in private.

"Well, it's time we were off little sister," Brandon replied. He grabbed his sister and formed her into a large hug.

"Good luck Brandon. I hope you find what you are looking in this quest," Delenn mumbled. He had revealed last night that the threesome were going to seek out a few old races and see if they had information on the Minbari that might have been lost.

"I want to meet that husband of yours Delenn. And any little children that you have. I will see you again little sister, I promise," Brandon kissed her forehead and moved off. Darren bowed to her and Benji finished by giving Lennier a massive hug and sloppy kiss on his cheek.

The three moved on, on their quest to find something special to each of them. Delenn hoped that she would see her brother again, but in her heart she knew that she would never seem him as he was now, if at all.

Lennier nudged her elbow and pointed her to the temple. It was Delenn's turn to go into the small room and speak to Neroon. Quiet as a mouse, she kneeled and made sure she drew the curtain.

"Hello Neroon. I wanted to thank you for saving my life, it was something that I shall cherish always.

I was once told, by a madman from the eighteenth century, that there was no greater love between a man than laying down his life for his brother. In the dark. Where no one shall ever see. You will be remembered for a while as the Minbari that stopped the civil war by saving my life. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that events are going to happen that is going to overshadow this wondrous event. No cities, no banners. Just my heart. Is that all right with you, Neroon? Is it?" Delenn asked the plaque, and a small breeze of air filtered in through the window.

Outside the small room, Brandon spied on his sister, hearing the words she spoke to her former lover.

Neroon had loved his sister endlessly and completely until the moment he had passed beyond the veil. Delenn would love Neroon until she passed too. He had once read a piece of earth text by a man called Shakespeare. It was recommended by one of the rangers he had met in Tuzanor called William Cole. It was called Romeo and Juliet.

He now realised that this ending was what would have happened had the woman, Juliet, not killed herself too. Love knows no borders, Delenn had said once, and she was right.

_Love doesn't obey borders on a map Delenn, it wants what it wants. _

_And what do you want Neroon?_

_You._

_And what if you can't have me?_

_Then I will have the memory of you, for you shall always have my heart Delenn. _

_Always?_

_Always and forever. So, can I?_

_What?_

_Have you?_

_We shall see, Neroon. We shall see._


End file.
